The present disclosure is directed to an effluent collection unit for use during engine washing.
Existing engine washing equipment includes a collecting device for capturing the wash effluent. The collecting device is transported on a trailer to an airport, towed to the aircraft, and set up behind the engine. The collecting device is not collection effective on all aircraft variations.